La desconfianza puede ser fatal
by siesna
Summary: Este es mi primer fic RemusSirius asi que espero que os guste, que pasaria si la persona que amas decide no tener ninguna clase de relacion contigo nunca mas (no seais mal pensados ¬¬? y ademas desparece?
1. cap1

LA DESCONFIANZA PUEDE SER FATAL

Cap1.

Un chico de pelo negro estava durmiendo con una expresion en la cara de tranquilidad, de paz... cuando...

A LEVANTARSE!!!!! - y le caio un cojin en la cara, cosa que lo puso de mal humor

PERO QUE COÑO HACES JAMES?? � - dijo el chico

Levantarte?? - James puso cara de inocente (N/A: cosa que nunca a sido XD)

James, James, has mirado la hora? SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA!!! - Grito Sirius

Y PORQUE NO OS CALLAIS LOS DOS???!!! SI QUEREIS PELEAROS IR FUERA, Y NO SON LAS 2, SON LA1!! - Sirius y James se quedaron mirando a un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos dorados que casi siempre era calmado, CASI, ese era Remus 

Ok, ok, tu ganas Remus - empezo a hablar James

Os vais a dormir?? No me lo puedo creer -

No, nos vamos a fuera - hizo Sirius señalando la puerta de l'habitacion

Ya decia yo que con vosotros es imposible dormir mas de 4 horas... - y se volvio a tumbar en su cama a dormir no sin antes susurrar - haced lo que querais pero sin despertar a los demas...-

Wai! Gracias Moony!!- y salieron corriendo de la habitacion. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana Remus y Peter bajaron a la sala comun para ir a almorzar pero cuando estavan bajando las escaleras vieron dos cuerpos tirados al suelo,  
se acercaron mas para ver que eran Sirius i James... durmiendo

Remus decidio irse de ahí e ir a almorzar y Peter lo siguio. Un rato despues aparecieron Sirius y James muertos de cansancio (N/A: no me estraña toda la noche de juerga ùúU)

Hola - saludaron Remus i Peter

Hola - dijeron sin ganas los recien llegados

Durante el almuerzo se les hacerco un grupo de chicas

HOLA SIRIUS!!!! - dijo una cojiendose del cuello de Sirius, tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, esa era Noel Minamino

Y a los otros que nos bomben no Noel? - dijo James molesto

Oooo powecito Jamesie!! No te preucupes aqui esta tu Aya-chan!! - - dijo dando saltitos y abrazandose al cuello de James, esa tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, era Aya Hisuno

O claro!! Hola Aya no te habia visto - dijo James disculpandose

Ooooo pero si aquí esta tambien mi Remsie!!! - esta fue directa tambien al cuello de Remus (N/A: que mania con el cuello eh? �U) esta chica era de pelo negro y ojos lilas, esa era Len Niwa

Oh, Hola Len - - dijo el chico intentando quitarsela de encima

Los chicos las invitaron a tomar asiento, y empezaron a hablar animadamente

Eh chicas, donde habeis dejado a Evans? - pregunto James

No sabemos donde esta, nos hemos levantado y no estava, pensamos que estaria con vosotros, pero olvidala Jamesie!! Ahora me tienes a mi!! - dijo Aya

Es verdad James! Para que quieres a esa antipatica teniendo a tu lado a esta maravillosa chica??- dijo Sirius untandose una tostada

Tienes toda la razon!!- James abrazo a Aya - teniendo a aya-chan - Aya puso los ojos con corazoncitos - para que quiero a esa pesada, plasta y antipatica de Evans??

EH!! Que Lily es nuestra amiga! - salto Noel - tampoco te pases!

Dejalo Noel, ya sabes como es James, primero le dice de todo a Lily y luego cuando la ve la adora UU - dijo Len que estaba untandole una tostada "con mucho amor" según ella a Remus

James, si te gusta Lily, porque no te declaras? - pregunto Remus

Porque me odia T.T-

aa... ya claro... pues... portate bien y asi dejara de odiarte - - le aconsejo Remus

si claro como si eso fuese tan facil! � - protesto Sirius defendiendo a su amigo

pues lo es, para portarse minimamente bien, tiene que dejar de hacer bormas estupidas - dijo la voz de Lily que acabava de llegar

Hola Lily -saludaron todos los presentes

Hola - contesto ella, y se sento al lado de Len a almorzar ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al salir del Gran comedor fueron hacia clase de Pociones. Al entrar en calse, el profesor los separo y los puso asi:

-Remus/Len -James/Aya -Sirius/ Noel -Peter/Lily

La clase iba con normalidad hasta que...

JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! GENIAL SIRIUS XD - Toda la clase se quedo mirando a James

James callate! - le dijo Sirius flojito pero como la clase estaba en silencio pues se oyo -U

Sr POTTER!! Sr BLACK!! Se puede saber que demonios hacen??!! - Hellon (N/A: no se me ocurrio otro nombre úùU soy muy mala con los nombres) havanzo hacia ellos con zancadas

nada - dijeron corriendo y Sirius escondio algo

Deme ahora mismo lo que ha escondido Sr Black -

Yo?? Yo no he escondido nada - Sirius puso cara de santito (N/A: otro que no lo es XD)  
Demelo ahora mismo Sr Black o si no sera castigado con un castigo que no olvidara en su vida!! - El profesor Hellon se havia puesto justo delante del pupitre de Sirius

Pero esque yo no he escondido... - no pudo terminar la frase porque Remus lo corto

Profesor, Sirius tiene razon yo no he visto que escondiera nada - Remus les giño un ojo a Sirius y James

Yo tampoco lo vi profesor - Len tambien intento salvarlos

Yo tampoco - Aya tambien hablo, y hasta Lily los llego a defender, al final eran todos los Griffindors quien los defendian, por lo tanto el profesor viendo que media clase los defendia no tuvo mas remedio que no castigarlos

Al salir de clase James y Sirius fueron a darles las gracaias a Remus por haver echo que todos los Grffindors los ayudaran

De verdad que muchisimas gracias Moony!! Te devemos una de las grandes!! - dijo James ya por enecima vez

De nada chicos, para esoestan los amigos no? - -

Si claro que si!! Y estoy muy contento de ser amigo tuyo Moony!! - dijo Sirius bendeciendo a Remus por cincuantena vez

Yo tambien estoy contento de tener amigos tan maravillosos como vosotros chicos - esta vez hablo Peter que no habia hablado en todo el rato

Y nosotros de tenerte a ti Wormtail!! - y sin avisar se lanzaron todos encima de Peter quedando James encima de todo con Remsu debajo y Sirius debajo de Remus

Eh Prongs quita que pesas!! - se quejo Remus

Eso!! quita Prongs!! Y tu tambien Moony!!! - se quejo Sirius debajo de Remus

De verdad quieres que me vaje Paddy?? - dijo Remus con voz sexy y guiñandole un ojo de manera picara y cojiendolo de la corvata

Eh???!!!!! - Sirius se puso rojo como tomate

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - empezaron a reirse todos que estavan ya por los suelos de la risa

HAVEIS VISTO QUE CARA A PUESTO??? JAJAJAJAJA!!!! - dijo James

SI SI QUE LO HE VISTO!!! XD SE HA PUESTO ROJISIMO!!!! XD - dijo Remus que llorava de la risa

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! - Peter tan solo reia

ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MOONY!!!!! Y VOSOTROS DOS TAMBIEN!!!! - chillo Sirius lleno de ira y rojo como tomate "aunque en parte no me ha molestado tanto... pero que hago pensando eso!!?? dese cuando yo pienso asi!!??? Ya esta! Me estoy volviendo loco!!!"

SI SI LO QUE TU DIGAS PADDY CARIÑIN!!!! MUAKS!!! - dijo Remus haciendo ver que lanzava un beso al aire a Sirius

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! MUY BUENO MOONY!!!!! XD - dijo James que se estava meando de la risa 

Pero que pasa aki Sirius?? OO - pregunto Len

Pues una broma que le ha hecho Moony a Sirius y mira XD - dijo James que ya se habia recuperado un poco de la risa

Y que broma era?? - pregunto Aya

Cuando les contaron a Aya y Len la broma, cada vez que oian el nombre de Sirius o le tenian que decir algo se ponian a reir, y asi estuvieron 5 dias. Sirius como podeis imaginar estava hasta las narices

Sirius... JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! XD - empezo Len

Esto esque... JAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!! XD - intento continuar Aya

PERO QUEREIS PARAR YA DE REIR????!!!! � - Sirius se fue echando humo por las orejas de alli

Pero Padfoot, ignoralas - le aconsejo Remus

Todo esto es culpa tuya Moony!! - le dijo Sirius enfadado

Mia??!!! Estas insinuando que es culpa mia que a esas dos les hiciera tanta gracia la broma que te hice y que todavia les dure la risa?? - contesto Remus indignado

Si tu no hubieras echo esa broma ahora no estarian asi!! � - Sirius volvia a echar humo por las orejas

Oh, Perdone usted Sr Black, ya no me acordava que usted puede hacerles bromas a sus amigos y reirse tanto como le de la gana y eso a usted no se le puede hacer!! Le prego que acepte mis disculpas!! � - Remus dijo esto sarcasticanmente - Sirius madura ya!! Y deja de ser un crio!! Que no tienes 3 años tienes 16 - dicho esto se fue de alli enfadado y preguntandose como era posible que sirius fuera tan crio

A Sirius por otra parte las palabras de Remus le habian tocado fondo "Moony puede que tenga razon y que mentalmente sea un crio de 3 años... " y se fue pensativo hacia la sala comun ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es mi primer fic Remus/Sirius asi que espero que os guste D este cap. me ha quedado un poco corto, pero los otros los hare mas largos bueno solo me keda pedir reviews please!!!

FELIZES FIESTAS!!!!

By siesna! 


	2. cap2

Cap. 2

- Va por favor Evans! ÓÒ - dijo James con cara de perrito

- Que no Potter!! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar contigo -

- Asi??!! Como cuales?? - le pregunto James indignado

- Pues... - hizo Lily buscando una excusa para irse ya que no tenia nada que hacer

- Eh! Lily!! Hay una reunion de prefectos ahora!!venga date prisa!! - la llamo Remus desde lejos

"Remus!! Gracias me has salvado la vida!!" penso Lily -lo ves? Tengo cosas mas importantes Potter, Adios!! - y se fue corriendo

"maldito Moony!! Ahora que estava tan cerca!! �" penso James y se fue a la sala comun maldeciendo a Remus por lo bajo ---------------------------------------------------

- Muchas gracias Remus!! De verdad no sabes como te agradezco que hayas dicho esa mentira para sacarme a ese pesado de Potter de encima - ¿porque era broma verad? - le pregunto Lily a Remus cuando iban por un pasillo alejandose cada vez mas de donde habia estado James

- ¿Eh? No Lily, no era broma, tenemos una reunion de prefectos ahora de aquí unos minutos y si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde - le conesto Remus azelerando el paso

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿y porque yo no lo sabia? - dijo Lily corriendo para atrapar a Remus

- tu sabras, el anuncio esta colgado en la sala comun -

- Bueno da igual apresuremonos -

- Si - -  
" Moony se paso con la broma eso esta clarisimo!! Bueno puede que no se pasase pero... que tonterias estas pensando Sirius Black??!! Moony se paso con la broma y punto!!! Pero puede que no se pasase tanto... otra vez estas pensando ton..." iba a reprocharse otra vez por pensar que Moony podia ser inocente cuando fue intervenido por una voz

-eh Padfoot!! Esperame no?! - le llamo su mejor amigo a lo lejos

-Te espero si te apresuras Prongs - le contesto Sirius

James corrio para atrapar a Sirius que ya estaba delante del retrato de la señora gorda e iba a decir la contraseña

-¿Qué, la dices o nos morimos aquí? - dijo James que acababa de llegar corriendo

-es que, no... - empezo Sirius

-¿no que? - le apresuro James -no... no la se - eso lo dijo tan flojito que a James le costo de oir

-¿!COMO QUE NO LA SABES!? - le grito James a la oreje a su amigo

-es que la cambiaron y no me acuerdo cual era!!! Dila tu! - se defendio Sirius

-eh.... yo... tampoco... - empezo James abajando la cabeza

-¿tu tampoco que Prongs? � - le incito Sirius mirandolo amenazadoramente

-yo... tampoco... tampoco la se - este tambien lo dijo flojito pero Sirius lo oyo

-"Caput Draconis" - dijo una voz detrás suyo

-Len!!!! Que sorpresa!!! - grito Sirius al verla

-si, han tenido suerte que Remus esta en una reunion de prefectos úù y me estaba aburriendo, si no no hubieran entrado nunca chicos - dijo esta entrando a la sala comun, los chicos la siguieron ---------------------------------------------------

Remus salio de la reunion hablando con Lily

-Bueno Lily, yo voy a la biblioteca, ¿vienes? - le pregunto Remus señalando direccion a la biblioteca

-No, la verdad, hoy estoy cansada -U lo siento - se despidio y se fue direccion a la sala comun

Remus iba hacia la biblioteca, pensando, cuando se encontro a Peter

-Oh, hola Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? - le dijo Remus con una sonrisa

-Na... Nada, esperarte para que me ayudaras con la tarea, si puedes y quieres claro - dijo Peter sonrojandose lijeramente

-claro que te ayudo Peter, - ahora iba a la biblioteca, ¿entramos y empezamos? - le contesto Remus con otra sonrisa

-Si, claro - ---------------------------------------------------

-Y dime Len, ¿donde estan las otras? - le pregunto James

-Pues mira, Aya esta estudiando, Lily esta en la reunion de prefectos, y Noel no lo se - dijo Len - ¿y Peter? ¿dónde esta? -

-Ni idea, ni me importa - contesto Sirius

-¿Sabes donde esta Moony Len? - pregunto Sirius

-Antes he dicho que estava en una reunion de prefectos... que hace rato termino -

-¿Y porque demonios Moony no ha vuelto? -

-Porque esta en la biblioteca Black - contesto Lily que acabava de llegar

-Pues voy con mi Remsie!! - y Len salio disparada por el retrato de la dama gorda

-�U - todos pusieron esta cara ---------------------------------------------------

-Y dime Wormtail, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de herbologia? - pregunto Remus

-pues... ¿te soy sincero? -

-si -

-¿seguro? -

-si -

-estas TOTALMENTE seguro? -

-que si -

-¿de verdad? -

-si Peter, si -

-pero seguro, seguro eh? -

-¡Que si! -

-pero luego no me vengas que si esto que si aquello eh? -

-¡Que no! - Remus se estava poniendo nervioso

-pero estas muy, muy, muy seguro? -

-¡¡QUE SI PETER!! -

-bueno, vale, pero... -

-¡¡QUE ME LO DIGAS DE UNA VEZ O ME VOY!! -

-vale hombre vale -

-di -

-nada -

-te digo que em digas lo que no entiendes -

-no entiendo nada - A Remus se le cayo la cabeza encima de la mesa

-¿Moony? -  
Silencio

-¿Remus? -

Silencio

-¿Remus? ¿estas ahí? -

Silencio

-¿¿Remus?? -

De pronto Remus se giro hacia Peter con los ojos rojos i mirada psicopata y sonriendo enseñado los colmillos (vamos sonrisa psicopata)

-¿si Peter? - dijo Remus con voz de loco

-¿te encuentras bien? - dijo Peter con miedo a que su amigo estuviera loco

-¡¡CLARO QUE SI!! ¡¡ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA!! - Remus empezo a dar saltos de "alegria"

-¡¡MI REMSIE!! ¿¡QUE TE PASO?! - chillo Len que acabava de entrar y se fue corriendo hacia Remus que en ese momento se desmayaba --------------------------------------------------

Estavan todos en la sala comun de Griffindor a excepcion de Remus, Len, Peter, Aya y Noel

-¡¡CHICOS!! - Todos se levantaron al oir el grito de Peter

-¿Qué poasa Wormtail? - pregunto James

-Prongs... es Moony... - dijo Peter casi sin aliento

-¿Qué le pasa a Moony? - dijo Sirius nervioso

-Esta... en la... enfermeria - dicho esto todos se fueron corriendo --------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Porfin actualize!! O que ya era hora siempre me tardo en esto ùúU per bueno ya esta aki el segundo!! XD

Ahora los fantasticos y maravillosos reviews!! Muchas gracias de verdad!

Kizna-Chan : Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad que te gusto la broma?? XD que bien, porque la estuve a punto de quitar P espero que este cap. tambien te guste - gracias por leer

Coulter : Hola!! Tambien te doy las gracias por tu review!! Asi que te gusta la broma eh?? XD jeje espero que este cap tambien te guste P bueno si, eso de actualizar nos pasa a tods no? - jeje gracias por leer! O 


	3. cap3

Cap. 3 

Estava corriendo, no podia perder el tiempo parandose a descansar, estava muy agotada, estava sudando, estava por tirarse al suelo pero no podia parar, por fin una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al ver la puerta de la enfermeria.  
Entro, miro hacia los lados y vio una cama libre, lo dejo alli encima, luego al girarse vio algo que la horrorizo

* * *

Venga chicos! - Sirius iba el primero, corria tan rapido como podia, como si su vida dependiese de eso, los otros no podian seguirle asi que le perdieron de vista pero siguieron corriendo

Sirius en mente solo tenia a Remus, corria y pensaba "Remus, Remus, Remus..."

¿y Len? - pregunto James

llevo a Remus a la enfermeria, pero no tenia muy buena cara cuando me dijo que os avisara - respondio Peter

¿y Noel? - dijo estas vez Aya

ni idea, nadie sabe donde esta - dijo Peter

apresuremonos - dijo Lily con voz triste, parecia que llorara

si...- dijeron todos

* * *

¿Noel? - Len mirava a la cama que tenia enfrente horrorizada, tendida en la cama estaba Noel,llena de sangre y muy palida. Len se hacerco lentamente a la cama, se preguntaba que habia pasado mientras se echaba a llorar. De pronto alguien abrio la puerta, Sirius Black entro corriendo y se fue hacia Len y vio a Noel a un lado y a Remus en el otro, se quedo parado

¿Q...Que les... Que les ha pa...pasado? - pregunto sirius mirando a ambos lados y a Len

a Remus... snif... cuando entre estaba como...snif... ido, loco... y luego se desmayo - dijo Len entre lagrimas

¿y a Noel? - pregunto Sirius

No...No lo se snif, cuando entre ya estaba aquí snif - dijo Len echa un mar de lagrimas

De pronto llegaron los que faltaban que tambien preguntaron que paso y Sirius les respondio ya que Len no podia, no paraba de llorar, Lily no tardo tambien en ponerse a llorar

¿chi... chicos? - dejo una voz debil

¿Noel? - todos se giraron de golpe y se lanzaron encima de Noel

¿qué haceis aquí? -  
-la pregunta es que haces tu aquí - dijo James

pues... es una historia un poco larga y ahora...- empezo Noel

ahora la señorita Minamino tiene que descansar, asi que porfavor vayanse, yo me ocupare del señor Lupin - dijo Madame Pomfrei intervieniendo

Sirius y James le suplicaron a Madame Pomfrei que les dejara quedar pero esta les dijo que no asi que despues de insistir unas 50 veces se fueron Len caminava con la vista puesta en el suelo, no solo por Remus, eso era lo de menos porque sabia que saldria bien, era por Noel que estaba asi, no sabia que le habia pasado y estaba ensagrentada y palida y tenia mala cara, y cuando les hablo lo hizo como si le costara mucho¿y tampoco había pasado tanto rato desde la comida hasta ahora no? Solo unas 2 horas¿como podía Noel en 2 horas ponerse así? No lo sabía y hasta que Noel no les contara la historia probablemente no lo sabría.

¿Len? - pregunto Lily - ¿estas bien?

¿eh? Si si, estoy bien no te preocupes - esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada - me voy a la habitazion, estoy un poco mareada -

de...deacuerdo - dijo Lily un poco preocupada por Len . de pronto Lily se paro en seco y se echo a llorar

¿Lily¿estas bien? - pregunto James

¿tu que crees¿cómo quieres que esta estando Noel como esta? Snif -

Lily, tranquila todo saldra bien ¿verdad Sirius? - dijo James

¿eh? si... claro, todo... saldra... bien - dijo Sirius tartamudeando

¿ves? Ni siquiera Sirius esta convencido de que todo salga bien James, ni siquiera ÉL - dijo Lily y se puso a correr en dirección contraria a Len

¡Lily! - James se fue detrás de esta y Sirius empezo a andar con Peter hacia ninguna dirección en concreto, y sin darse cuenta llegaron a las mazmorras, Sirius no sabie porque pero le preocupaba mas Remus que Noel, todo y sabiendo que Noel estaba mas grave. En las mazmorras como no, se encontraron con nustros queridos Slytherins, Lucius y Snape , ellos empezaron a insultarlos pero Sirius y Peter pasaron de ellos y siguieron su camino sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

En la enfermeria Remus desperto después de largo rato de dormir, miro hacia los lados y en un lado vio a Noel dormida, pero con muchas heridas, pero antes de preocuparse de Noel tenia que recordar lo que habia pasado. Peter, la biblioteca, las respuestas tontas de Peter y... yano se acordaba de nada mas¿Qué le habia pasado? A la mente se le vino la imagen de Len cogiendo, entonces se acordo de que habia enloquecido, pero no enloquecio a causa de las respuestas estupidas de Peter, si no, después de comer ya se encontraba mal pero no habia dicho nada porque penso que se le pasaria, ahora que lo pensaba se encontraba fatal, le dolia mucho todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la cabeza decidio estirarse un rato en la cama a ver si se le pasaba. En ese rato penso en que le habia pasado a Noelpara que estuviera asi, pero, no se le acudia que le podia haber pasado, en ese momento, Noel desperto.

Noel? - pregunto Remus

mmm... Hola Remus Noel sonrio a pesar de estar herida

¿Qué te paso? - pregunto Noel

Nada grave tranquila, pero¿y a ti? -

pues... mejor os lo cuento a todos cuando estemos juntos vale? -

como quieras -

Ahora entiendo que vio Len en ti

¿eh? -

Eres muy comprensivo, y lo aceptas todo te guste o no, y ademas eres amable y guapo tras todo esto Remus se sonrojo - y tambien eres muy gracioso a veces - y timido - Remus se sonrojo todavía mas

... -

¿Sabes? Creo que si te hubiera conocido antes a ti que a Sirius me hubiera enamorado de ti -

Sirius es buen chico y tambien se preocupa por los demas, aunque últimamente conmigo se esta pasando un poco creo yo -

Tienes razon, últimamente esta muy protector contigo -

¿Tienes idea de porque Noel? -

¿Yo¡Eso lo tendrías que saber tu Remus¿A pasado algo entre vosotros? -

No, entre Sitius y yo no a pasado nada, porque si hubiera pasado algo lo entenderia pero... -

este comportamiento tan raro de Sirius... -

¿Qué¿Qué pasa? -

solo... ¡solo se comporta asi cuando esta enamorado o enamorándose! -

¡QUE¡Me estas diciendo que...! -

Me temo que si Remus, Sirius se a enamorado de ti o lo esta haciendo ¡Menuda suerte Remus! -

¡Como que suerte¡Que soy un chico¡Esque esta ciego o que? Se a enamorado de un chico! . - Remus se estava poniendo nervioso cuando...

¡Hola chicos! - entro Sirius con los demas, Remus se estava poniendo mas nerviosos estando Sirius ahí.

Ho... Hola - dijo Remus -¿Qué tal estais? - pregunto Len

Yo bien y Noel mejorando -

¡Me alegro mucho Noel¡Estava muy preocupada por ti! -

ejem, ejem¿solo tu Aya?  ¿Y yo que? - dijo Len

os dejais a Lily sabeis? - dijo James señalándola

jeje - todos estavamos preocupados dijo Peter

gracias

¡por ti, pero tambien por mi Remsie! D Remsie! - Len se tiro encima de Remus y Sirius sinto por unos momentos las ganas de sacar a Len de ahí y ponerse él.

¡Sirius¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? - dijo Noel

¿eh? Si claro -

Quiero hacerte una pregunta -

dime -

¿Te gusta alguien? -

Pues... - Sirius penso es muchas chicas pero no estava enamorado de ninguna de ellas. Entonces se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Remus¿Pero eso queria decir que...? - de chicas ninguna... - dijo por fin

¿de chicas¿es que quizas eres bisexual Sirius? - pregunto Noel haciendose la inocente.

¿Te gusta Remus quiza? pregunto Noel

* * *

Hola! Lo siento no pude actualizar antes T.T además este cap. Me a salido mas corto Y.Y lo siento d verdad pero esque hasta ahora he tenido examenes y... Pero espero que este cap. Les haya gustado - bueno ahora los reviews!

**Nympha Nix Nivis :** Hola! Gracias por el review! Como ya ves a Remus no le paso nada grave espero k este cap. Te guste tambien

**GabyKinomoto :** Hola! Gracias por el review de verdad me hecen muy feliz los reviews! Jeje espero que este cap. Tambien te guste -

**Kizna-chan :** Hola!gracias por el review! me gizo muy feliz! jeje espero k sigas leyendo y ke este cap te guste

Bueno ahora si que me despido

Bys siesna!


End file.
